


Sing Pretty Melodies

by The_Shy_One



Series: Hellfire, Hellfire [1]
Category: Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Past Child Abuse, Prompt Fic, Spells & Enchantments, Time Travel, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Prompt - Mutual Pining with Time Travel or Time Loop Shenanigans.With a spell gone wrong, Lucifer is left with falling through time landing every time somewhere near John Constantine. he'll soon realize why this is happening.
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Hellfire, Hellfire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752667
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	Sing Pretty Melodies

“Are you sure about this spell?” Lucifer questioned, sitting in front of a makeshift spell circle in his living room. The circle was done in red paint, various symbols that Lucifer both recognized and didn’t at all decorate the inside of it. The candles - used many times before with how much wax dripped down to the base of all of them - sat on top of the outer line, creating dancing shadows that surrounded the two of them.

The blond smirked. John held up his hands, fingers spread out in a gesture that was supposed to calm him.

It didn’t.

“Worried, Luci?”

“Worried about what you might be doing to me since you had this all set up before I came up. I do have appearances to keep up and I’m sure the Detective would find any way to drag you in for questioning if she finds me missing.” He says in reply, narrowing his eyes at John. The man somehow knew the exact way to piss everyone off, including the Devil sitting across from him.

And yet, he was smitten to a certain degree by the Exorcist, Demonologist and ‘Master of the Dark Arts’ that sat before him.

Or that’s what Linda likes to say whenever he complained about the man in their appointments. He had to wonder what she saw in his complaints that equalled to pining - as Ella had put it when she briefly saw Lucifer and John bicker in front of her.

“More like she would shoot me and let that ex-husband of hers dispose of me without you or anyone else is the wiser.” He heard John mumble. Then before he could comment, John said in a louder voice, “It’ll work. Had a buddy say that it would work as long as I followed his instructions. Besides we have your brother and Zed to catch us if anything does go wrong, love.”

“And how would they be able to do that without them here?” Lucifer questioned. He stared into brown eyes that momentarily moved away from gaze.

“They’ve been briefed already, love. Just trust me.”

A sigh and then Lucifer relented. He held his arms across the circle, letting his hands motion that John should grab them. Once more, the blond smirked and gripped his hands. The palm of the man’s hands was lightly calloused, unused to being pampered like Lucifer’s own. And while not as strong as Lucifer’s or even Detective Douche’s, there was a certain strength - that wasn't physical - to them from spell casting for many years that Lucifer had to admire.

John wasted no time to start the chant, the words more precise and clear than expected of the man. Lucifer tunes out slightly since Latin was never his particular favourite language of the humans. (No, he was more partial to Germanic languages surprisingly. Or maybe it was because he liked being unpredictable even to the humans’ expectations of him.) He knew that whatever was coming out of the blond’s mouth wouldn’t be worth listening to. John was an expert to a degree and wasn’t one to mess up so easily.

That was Lucifer’s first mistake of the night. The second was quickly pulling his hands away when he felt a sharp pain travel up his fingers and arms and a constrictive feeling around the lungs as John continued to speak. It was a surprise due mostly to never experiencing pain without something else being a factor. (That factor being the Detective.)

Lucifer heard shouting as the feeling enveloped his body, constricting him and forcing him to close his eyes from everything swirling around in his vision. Then as he felt his mind edging towards unconsciousness, his body became weightless for a moment.

Then the feeling of falling, rushing towards the ground was the last thing he remembered before his vision blacked out.

________________

Waking up, Lucifer was greeted with the site of an overcast sky and the frankly disgusting walls of an alley. Sitting up, his stomach suddenly queasy, an unusual feeling that he wished would end. When he tried to move to stand up, his stomach protested and caused him to throw up the expensive scotch and little bits of food that the Detective’s little parasite had given him hours before onto the front of his suit. The smell was horrid and already he could feel it soaking through his suit and onto his skin. 

As he laid back down the surely dirty pavement, he grumbled out curses to the one who got him into this situation. “John, you will be paying the dry cleaning bill and if not, I will slowly skin you for causing this to happen.”

Looking at the mouth of the alleyway, he saw that he wasn’t in the busier part of the city. Some humans passed by, but nothing like what he’d seen from Los Angeles. Minutes passed before he decided to sit up once more. He couldn’t throw up anything more, he was empty after all.

Once he was up, he heard the shouts that echoed down the street. The spell landed Lucifer in the more unsavoury parts of Liverpool with the accent that he was hearing. An unusual nauseous feeling gripped his stomach as he moved towards the mouth of the alley causing him to stumble and look like a drunkard that he often saw leaving his club as he tried to find a sense of balance that wouldn’t cause him to ‘upchuck’ - as Detective Douche would eloquently put it - again.

As he fell sideways into the horribly dirty wall, he spotted a small human standing at the opening of the alleyway. Their hair was bright blond, almost the same shade as the sun. Lucifer peered at them, leaning forward - wondering what would make them so curious to check down what had to be the worst alley in Liverpool and was met with a shout when he fell forward.

“Bit early to drink, dontcha think?” He heard the human say, light with a bit of a rough edge to it. Turning his head, Lucifer was surprised to see what had to be a younger John Constantine looking down at him.

There were many notable differences between the younger and older versions of John. Namely the height. But Lucifer could see that the John staring down at him was a bit pudgier around the face, eyes a bit bigger and not filled with as much cautious distrust.

He was also standing with his hands on his hips, leaning down slightly as if he were ready to help. The older John would have stood over him with a smirk and light cigarette, talking down at him with no movement to help as smoke poured out of his mouth.

“Day drinking isn’t my usual hobby, but someone made an expectation for me today to do it.” He said, moving to sit once more. John - careful, but still willing - moved to steady Lucifer against the brick wall. He won’t dare stand again, already sick of falling on the dirty and grim. “What’s your excuse for looking after a drunkard, darling?”

“Curious was all. Not many come ‘round here.” John shifted his brown eyes away from Lucifer for a moment, looking down the alley behind him. “Especially ‘cuz of Da.”

“Oh terrible influence on everyone?” Lucifer says, catching the boy’s attention again. “Or is that only mine? Can never tell, but I do the whole free will schtick better than he ever did.”

There was a look on John’s face, trying desperately to hide it as if he weren’t supposed to laugh at a strange, drunk man’s ramblings. He was so much younger and not as good as hiding his emotions as Lucifer had come to expect from the man. “What, laughing at me now? Rude for someone as young as you.”

“Can laugh all I want when you’re being posh in a dirty alley and wearing a dirty suit in this town,” John says quickly, smiling wide with only a single front tooth missing. It wasn’t the usual smirk of John’s, the one that only appeared when he was teasing or snarking at someone. Somehow, being as young as he was, standing in front of Lucifer made the teasing lighter.

Lucifer felt he shouldn’t know such things about the man without him knowing he knew. It just didn’t feel right. He turned his gaze away from John looking towards the opening to the alley. If he could get out of this dirty place, maybe he could avoid learning more about the blond.

As he was about to stand up, he saw the way John stiffened up. The general happiness and teasing disappeared, replaced with caution and fear. The kid pulled at his arms, rushing to get him to stand.

“What, do I smell that bad?” Lucifer asked, moving to stand up.

“No, no, it’s not that. It’s _Da.”_ John answered rushingly. He pulled at the sleeves of the suit. “He’s coming back.”

“What’s so bad about him?”

“He doesn’t like strangers around. Dunno why, but better to do as he says.”

Lucifer drew his eyebrows together, unsure of what to make of that answer. Something about it didn’t sit right with Lucifer. The words, the way it was spoken. It clawed at something in his mind, but it wasn’t quite clicking for what was wrong about it.

“You gotta get out of here, drunkard,” John whispered, finally giving up on pulling at the suit’s sleeves and settled for pushing Lucifer out towards the mouth of the alley. “Before he sees me with you.”

It finally clicked. John’s father, it seemed, wasn’t a kind man. That he caused such fear in a boy as young and cheerful as John reserved the right for torturing the man whenever he entered his domain.

“I can help you, John,” He says. He sees the way John stiffened up even more, looking at him with shock and fear. “I’m Lucifer, I can deal with him.”

That made the young boy take a step away from him. “No, I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“You’re the devil, I can’t accept that without losing my soul. You make deals that aren’t escapable.”

“Oh, that dribbling nonsense? I accept favours, not souls, darling. The souls deal is more for the crossroads demons to feel like they're being valued. Something completely fabricated by Crawly way back when.” Lucifer said, rambling a bit. “It made the complaints go away, so I kept the thing going.”

“I said _no,_ Lucifer,” John said. Firm and strong-willed that it couldn't have been anyone else other than John Constantine. Then with more strength than Lucifer thought he was capable of, John pushed him out of the alley. Then with a few muttered words, he put up a barrier to keep him out.

It wouldn’t really, he was the Devil after all. But he didn’t step across the barrier to shatter that illusion for the young boy. Someone had to have boundaries with him.

He moved to hide behind one of the walls, watching as John turned around to the shuffling sounds of his father. From the other end of the alley, he saw a man, taller and with darker blond hair than John’s enter into the alley. He looked ragged, an unkempt look that went beyond John's supposedly loveable scruffy look - according to Ella at least - and seemed unpleasant in general with the way he looked towards John.

It was a look of a father who only kept a child around to feel powerful.

He moved towards John, speaking in a low tone. “Who’re speaking to, killer?”

“No one.” Came the curt response from John.

There was a humourless snort from the man. “You were speaking to someone, don’t lie to me.”

“The _Devil,_ Da,” John said sarcastically. “He fell from the sky and was having a nice chat with me.”

That earned a slap, the sound quick and sharp. It made everything in Lucifer stand to attention, anger suddenly filling his being that a father would hurt an innocent child.

Something tugged inside of Lucifer’s body, the familiar feeling of constricted lungs and sharp pain travelling up and down his body. But since anger was the more powerful emotion, he tried to step forward. Maybe miracle something for John to fight back against his father with or use some form of trickery that all the stories about him spoke about to send the vile man downstairs. 

It was the least he could do after figuring out what was happening to John.

Before he could do that, he fell forward. He could hear the shouts of the young boy, the demanding growl of his father once he hit the dirty pavement once more. Lucifer saw the same blackness reaching his vision as before. It was after a moment that he felt weightless, the same as when this was occurring before waking up in the alleyway. This time the difference was the falling that accompanied it was short. He landed roughly on the ground, slamming his head against a hard surface and was swiftly surrounded by darkness again.

______________________

The sounds he woke up to were familiar. It was louder and perhaps rougher on the ears than what was found at Lux, but it was still the same sounds he had heard at his club. A much easier time of sitting up, he found he was surrounded by humans that were dressed like punks and rockstars.

As his head cleared up, Lucifer noticed that the crowd of humans were cheering. The energy that surrounded him was lively, electric that he wasn’t quite used to. Even with the more sinful atmosphere that Lux went for, it was still somewhat contained - just enough so that the humans could find their way home at the end of the night. This place and the energy that the humans were giving it was wild, wilder than Lucifer had seen in a human establishment.

Too bad the music was bollocks.

As Lucifer stood up, he took note of the band on stage. There were two young men on stage, playing the horrible sound. And yet, they looked to be having the time of their lives with the energy they put into playing the instruments and moving around on stage. Lucifer would have to give them credit for being committed to making a good show despite the less than wonderous sound they produced.

What made him freeze momentarily was seeing that the lead singer of the two-man band was none other than John Constantine. Obviously older than the previous version he saw only a few minutes ago, he was still much younger than the one that continuously bugged him at Lucifer’s job with the L.A.P.D.

“Of course you played in a band during the punk scene,” Lucifer mumbled to himself, pushing against the crowd to get a closer look at the blond. “Johnny just can’t help, but be part of the movement that signified rebellion. Wanker already causes enough headaches as he is, but I bet he was worse now being cheered on like this.”

Lucifer continued to pass judgement, moving towards the stage of the punk club.

He saw the differences between this younger, punk version and the older one, even at a distance. The hair was done up similar to Strummer from The Clash - styled in an almost quiff that allowed the top of it to flop around a bit to move with the wild way John was moving. He also wore mascara and eyeliner, making the shape and colour of his eyes stand out. The outfit was simple, only a black tank with the logo of the band and ripped jeans.

When he was close enough to the stage, he stopped moving. The crowd pressed against him at all sides, roughly pushing him in all directions. And yet, his eyes never strayed from John’s form on stage.

Lucifer didn’t know how long this went on for. But he knew he was in trouble the moment John made eye contact with him. The almost familiar smirk graced the blond’s face, somehow even cockier than Lucifer had ever seen it. He made a come hither gesture with his hand as he sang, wanting to draw Lucifer forward by the way he continued to stare down at him.

This caused the whole crowd around Lucifer to lose their minds, pushing him around even more and wildly letting out screams. Frowning, Lucifer tried to use his strength to push back, beginning to tire of everything in the last fifteen minutes since dropping onto the club floor. He found that his usual strength couldn’t be summoned.

Which was strange. Nothing should have taken such power away, not without him noticing. He sighed and used the trick that he saw Trixie use when she was fed up with the crowds.

He shoved back, giving them a look and a mindless quip when they glared back at him. Soon, using that method, he reached the edge of the stage. He looked up to see John singing, clearly loving the performance he was giving and the attention he was receiving in turn. Lucifer continued to watch despite the less than stellar sound that came from the two man-band.

It was after another two songs were performed that John announced that they were done for the night. As they exited the stage, John looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with them. Winking with a very devilish smirk, Lucifer knew what the younger man wanted from him.

“My, he does only think with one part of his body.” He mumbles to himself. Lucifer manages to get past security, flashing a smile and saying that he was friends with the band that left the stage. Maybe it was due to knowing John or just not caring about the acts that came to perform that they allowed him through.

Regardless, he got through and he found his way to John. Closing the door behind him, he saw the man was relaxing in a sort of green room, sprawled on the couch. He was still dressed in the clothing worn on stage, but it was easy to see that it was stuff he wore when he was out on the street. The hair was now messed up, mushed with how he was laying on it.

The other member of the band was nowhere to be seen. Which was reasonable given the state of the green room was less than stellar in Lucifer’s eyes. (In fact, many places were less than stellar in his eyes, but he can keep that to himself most of the time. At least when it won’t get him kicked off a case. Chloe was always there to keep him from completely blurting out any old thought that came to mind.)

The change from the smirking and overconfident young man he saw on stage to a smirking and chilling person that was in front of him wasn’t something he was expecting. But he supposed it was better that John was only putting on an act instead of actually being the big wanker he saw on stage.

“Found your way, love?” John says, smoother than Lucifer expected from the man. John had after all shoved some truly nasty things into his mouth to taste what it was. “I was afraid you weren’t interested in what I had to offer with the glare and all.”

“I like to surprise people, what can I say?” Lucifer replied, stepping into the room. He couldn’t resist the grimace when his shoes came into contact with the sticky concrete floor. Truly disgusting.

“Not the best place to meet,” John says which draws Lucifer out of his disgust. “But wasn’t expecting to see the Devil showing up at Newcastle after all these years.”

“Guess that answers my question of you remembering who I am.”

“It does love. Why come here looking like a posh poser after a bender?”

“Not my choice. Keep getting thrown through time it seems, haven’t found the connection of why yet.” Lucifer answers.

He gets closer to the couch when he hears John chuckle for a few moments. Looking up, he sees the man shake his head before speaking up. “Don’t know or just don’t want to know, Luci?”

“Don’t call me that! Not unless you want me to call you Johnny!” Lucifer says loudly, feeling everything in him protest against such a nickname. If he allowed that to happen, who knows what the man will do next to push him.

Raising his hands in an effort to calm him, John said with a smirk,” Protest much, love? Thought the Devil would be more accepting of a nickname if he’s chumming with us humans?”

“I don’t need to explain myself to you. Especially since if I allow this the John Constantine I know will try to do other things to me that will piss me off. The tosser already gets on my nerves as it is.” Lucifer says all in one rambling breath. He starts to pace, suddenly gaining energy he didn’t know what to do with.

That got John’s attention. His brown eyes widened as if he was surprised to learn such information. “You know me in the future?” He asks, almost in wonderment.

“Of course I do John, I’m the Devil. You keep coming to me for favours and screwing my demons out deals when it suits you. I know more than enough about you than I know about my own Father.”

There was a strange look on the younger man’s face. It kept going back and forth between two expressions and Lucifer was currently too impatient to read what they could be. “Please don’t tell me that I ruined the timeline, I hate that kind of story. So drab and unoriginal.”

“No, not that, Luci. Just processing some stuff.” John says absentmindedly.

Lucifer stared as John stared down the sticky and dirty floor with a faraway look in his eyes. He waits for a few minutes, figuring he had nothing better to do than wait to be whisked off again.

Then the young blond looked towards him and stood up. With careful steps - more careful than he expected of the young man - John came towards Lucifer. He was clearly nervous about something, but he was determined to push through the nervousness with the way he stared up at Lucifer.

Lucifer watched, fascinated to see such a side from Constantine. The young man stood in front of him close and flickering between looking into his eyes and his lips. Instantly he knew what was on John’s mind, smirking. So it was going to be like this, eh?

“Want to kiss the Devil, darling?”

John nodded his head yes and moved closer. He could feel the heat coming off of John’s body and Lucifer decided he might as well make a move as well. It would serve the older Constantine for getting him into this mess.

Moving a hand to cup the back of John’s head, he maneuvered it some that he could give the young man the best possible kiss. He felt John’s handgrip the soiled suit, seemingly uncaring about that fact as he eagerly kissed Lucifer back. A small moan was heard from him, a pitiful sound when he knew the man was holding back.

Lucifer lightly gripped the messy blond hair while the other hand moved to the blond’s ass to press him closer to him. When most of their bodies touched each other, pressed close enough that Lucifer felt John’s body heat soaking through his suit, Lucifer knew it was over for the blond. He got a startled sound and a good enough reason for Lucifer to slip his tongue into John’s mouth.

This got the reaction he was going for, unabashed moans and signs coming from the young man. John after a certain amount of time even got playful, nipping at his lips and sucking on his tongue. Then he moved his hands from Lucifer’s suit, cradling his head between them with a gentleness that Lucifer wasn’t expecting. Lucifer nipped back, smirking when he heard John unabashedly moan.

They continued like this, uncaring of the time passing by them. In what felt like hours, they broke apart, panting harshly. They looked into each other’s eyes, reading what the other was thinking as they tried to gain back the ability to breathe regularly.

Before either of them could say anything, something loudly pounded against the door of the disgusting room. “Get your ass out of there Constantine, I’m not paying you to fuck someone in there!” Came the shout.

“You don’t pay me enough for anything, tosser!” John shouted. There wasn’t a reply to that for which Lucifer was thankful for.

“My cue to go, love,” John says sadly once the footsteps of what Lucifer was guessing was security faded. John lightly petted one of his cheeks and then pressed a kiss to the other. It was soft and filled with emotions that Lucifer wasn't sure he was reading correctly.

After all, why would Constantine - the conman of the supernatural, exorcist, demonologist and 'master of the dark arts' - have feelings for the Devil?

The man wasn't supposed to like him. He wasn't supposed to have any kind of affection for a creature that represented sin and debauchery. He was supposed to try to put him down even if it would be fruitless.

He leaned into the touch regardless, soaking up the attention. 

“Suppose it’s mine too,” He said, feeling once more the familiar signs that he would be going to a different time. Looking down, he saw the disappointment in those beautiful brown eyes. “Can’t help it darling.”

“I suppose it’s my fault, right?” He asks. Like he already knew the answer to the question. “That you’re falling through time like this?”

“Not all your fault. Partially mine for not checking what would happen if it went wrong.”

“I guess you’ll see the older me soon.”

“And won’t he get an earful.”

That earned him a smile, even if it was edged with sadness as the man looked up at him. “I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Just a hunch, Luci.”

And before he could protest against the nickname, the blackness overtook him. The familiar weightlessness was a comfort to him at this point and then he was falling once more.

__________________

It was a rough landing - something that Lucifer was getting used to at this point and he hated that he was - but was cushioned slightly by the grass. The only drawback was that it was wet with dew and added to the mess that was on his suit. The vomit and sweat stains made him want to peel it off and burn it since it was beyond clean now to him.

Standing up, he noticed that he wasn’t that far off from a large building. It was unknown to him, the grey stones being as unwelcoming as possible. He headed towards it anyway, seeing one of the windows was open with cigarette smoke drifting out of it. If he squinted, he could see a white gown and a head filled with blond hair sitting inside the first level window.

‘That must be John’s room,’ Lucifer thinks, knowing whatever this time travel was, it was now connected to the blond.

When peeking into it, Lucifer was surprised to see the state of the young man that sat curled up by the window. Not much older than what he just saw from the last crash landing there was a weariness to him that hadn’t been there before.

It was the same weariness he caught glimpses of when the older John wasn’t able to hold it in.

But on the younger version, it was fully displayed, almost unashamed to do so. Lucifer continued to look in, wondering what could have happened.

“Of course you come now,” John says bitterly, blowing smoke. “Not when I need you, no. Only when it suits that blasted spell.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, darling.” He says. He didn’t understand what could have happened, what could have made such a cocky young man turn into this.

The blond’s eyes turned sad, flicking the ashes outside the window. “Not your fault, love. It was mine.”

“Mind explaining to me then?”

“He hadn’t told you? Thought you two knew each other.”

“We merely get on each others’ nerves despite what my therapist and coworkers think, so not a lot of room for deep discussions about our lives,” Lucifer answered, climbing up to sit on the window still. He carefully took the cigarette out of John’s hand to take a drag. It was the same clove cigarettes that the older one always smoked and somehow that was a comfort to know that. 

That there was hope for the young man yet for whatever happened to him to still be the man he knew in the future.

John watched him take a few drags, the light brown colour catching the light rays of the sunrise. Lucifer also took notice that the way the rays cradled the blond’s hair almost made John look like he had a glow to him. “Ever try to get along with him?”

“What a question,” Lucifer says, handing back the cigarette. “No, I hadn’t. Probably due to him coming to ask favours of me and messing up the management in hell before I went topside. It only got worse when he would butt into my investigations with the Detective.”

“I’m always trouble, aren’t I, love?” The sad and bitter smile graced the blond’s face, taking a drag to hold for a few seconds in his lungs.

“More likely that you don’t care about the how’s of getting something done, as long as it gets done,” Lucifer says. He sees the way it causes John to look like he swallowed his cigarette whole, burning his throat as it continues its journey to his stomach. “Helped me with the trickier cases that way when my partner wouldn't believe me that there was a supernatural cause.”

“Is it always good, Luci? That I need to do what needs to be done?”

Lucifer let the nickname slide, considering an answer. After a moment, he speaks up. “It’s what needs to be done sometimes when combating the supernatural. You, humans, do get bullied and used more than Father probably likes. I'm sure he likes someone standing up for you lot.”

The same look is still on John’s face when he says,” I damned a girl to hell. It’s why I’m here Luci, why I’m in the asylum. I can't get her screams out of my mind as he's dragged to hell.”

“So this is what an asylum looks like.”

“Don’t _joke,_ Luci.” He says to him, choking slightly. The cigarette is flicked once more, the ashes falling to the dew-covered grass. _"Don't."_

“Not joking, darling. Just observing. I went into one for a case when one of you humans claimed to be my father and knew details that couldn’t be learned. Turned out he had dear old Dad’s buckle and was channelling the energy from that.”

It wasn’t much, but there was a smile on the blond’s face. “Was he there for that? Figure that out before you?”

“Unfortunately no, but he likes hearing about it, the little wanker.”

“Why aren’t you focused on the other part I said, Luci?”

“I knew about that, Johnny. It was the kind of news that my minions kept telling me repeatedly when it happened and years after it happened. I'm probably hearing it now as we speak.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?”

“Oh, darling. Takes a lot more than that to get me bothered, look who you’re talking too.” As he says that, he puts a hand on John’s knee. “Besides, I made sure Astra got some comforting memories to loop on when seeing her. She was only a little girl after all.”

This caused John to bury his head into his arms, his shoulders shaking as if he wanted to cry, but couldn’t. Lucifer lifted the cigarette from the blond’s hand, flicking it to the ground since it was stub now. He didn’t touch the young man, unsure of how to comfort him right now.

He watched, saw the shaking of the shoulders come and go as the sun rose higher into the sky. Then after some time John lifted his head, eyes red and filled with sadness.

It wasn't the prettiest look, far from it. But Lucifer was captured by it, by the rawness of it all. It was a sight that not many others got to see, Lucifer supposes.

“Would a kiss from the Devil make you feel better?”

Just like when he was a boy, John had a look on his face that read that he shouldn’t be amused by Lucifer. But instead of resisting as he did when he was younger, he did let out a few sad chuckles in response. “Yeah, I guess so.”

This kiss happened without much of the nervousness of last time. It was short and much sweeter than any of the kisses Lucifer had. As they leaned away, John moved a hand to catch his face. “I missed your face, you know?”

“You did?”

“It’s a handsome face, love. None of us humans say that to you?”

“Not like this. Not with feelings attached like this.”

“Troublesome, aren’t I?” This was said with a peck to the side of Lucifer’s face.

“A way to put that.”

A moment of quiet with Lucifer putting a hand back on John's knee. And with John gently rubbing a circle on his cheek, loving as those romance movies Linda liked to see. It was comfortable, something he had never experienced, not quite like this.

Then," You do know I like you, Lucifer. Right?"

"It crossed my mind the last time we saw each other, darling. But I was unsure if it would hold true for long since I am the Devil. You're supposed to take care of me."

"Never could hunt you. You've been popping up throughout my life, I'm kinda attached at this point."

A quiet chuckle. Then," What a creature you've chosen for love, Johnny."

"Handsome and snarky as they come. Wouldn't want anything else."

The familiar feelings of travelling through time started up once more. Lucifer, rather than wait for them to take him, pressed his lips to John, wanting the man to have a moment to remember during his stay at the asylum. It wasn't the same as making out but wasn't quite like the soft and gentle kiss that happened a short bit ago.

When he was close to leaving, he pulled away, seeing that John had at least a small smile on his face.

By the time the nurse came to knock on the door, Lucifer had already disappeared.

__________________________

The next time Lucifer opens his eyes, he’s in the penthouse laying on his couch. Moving his head, he looked out to see that the circle and candles were still set up, scattered as if someone fell on them. Which he supposed what happened when the spell activated. He looked away from that, taking in the rest of the room. On the chair nearby, John lays, sleeping. It’s the first time he’s seen the man like that and stares for a few moments. The slow breathing in and out and relaxed posture as John leans against the armrest, using his arm as a pillow.

Then slowly he moved to sit up, his soiled suit still on. Grumbling, he moved to the bedroom, forcing every piece of it off of his body. Picking a new suit up, he went to the bathroom to shower. He lingered under the hot water, wanting to scrub everything that occurred to him due to the mistake in the spell.

The cleanliness was the first thing he noticed when getting out. Drying off, he put on the suit afterwards and fixed his hair, feeling like himself again.

He noticed that John was still sleeping when he went back into the living room again. The man hadn’t changed his position since Lucifer went to go clean himself up. Walking up to the chair, he leaned down to the one side of the chair where John laid his head to press a kiss to the man’s temple.

“You knew all this time and yet you didn't do or say anything, to me” Lucifer murmured. “What a tosser.”

“Just waiting for the right moment, love,” He heard John say, opening his eyes. “Didn't know it would take so long to find the right spell.”

“Couldn’t change events of everything, I presume.”

A small smile graced John’s face, all the answer Lucifer needed. He moved to sit up, stretching for a moment. Then he leaned over to give Lucifer a peck on one cheek. “Missed your face.”

“Of course you would, darling.” Lucifer returned the kiss, almost as sweet as the one had had with the younger John. “I am unforgettable and handsome as hell.”

“Love, have I ever told you about your inflated ego?”

“No, but I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time now.”

“I’m sure your partner will curse us for getting together. She has a dislike for the way I work.”

“Darling, you stick things in your mouth, it’s disgusting. She has every right to dislike that.”

“Bet I can change your mind,” John said, smirking like the cocky young man he once was.

Lucifer smiled and leaned closer. “I will once you clean your mouth. I’ve seen you ingest demon’s blood and frankly, I would rather have Amenadiel preach to me about the ways of our Father before tasting that while making out.”

“A done deal, love.”

“Now, let’s get that mess cleaned up before Chloe comes over and thinks you’ve murdered me.”

“As you wish, love.”

“Oh, Princess Bride, you really are a romantic, Johnny!”

It was worth it when John started to chase him through the penthouse, laughing his head off.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a fun prompt from my DC discord that I absolutely loved! This was a ton of fun to write and even edit! These two just write themselves it seems when they're together and I just love it.
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun one-shot to read! :D


End file.
